Reluctance A Kevin Oneshot
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Kevin is reluctant to have sex with his girlfriend. Let's see what happens. KevinXOC


= = =Your's POV= = =

Kevin and I started a make-out session and like most of the time he pushed me onto the nearest wall. He kissed me hard and rough. My grip around neck tightened. He licked my lower lip for entrance but I didn't let him. He left my lips and sucked on my neck.

I let out a loud moan and taking the chance he shoved his tongue into my mouth. We fought for dominance but at last he let me win. I explored every corner of his mouth. He pushed my tongue and started to explore my mouth.

His hands crawled up under my shirt. I didn't gasp because I wanted him to continue. If I gasped he would go out of his daze. I just pushed my fingers in his hair slightly tugging on them. His hands fell on my breasts. This time I couldn't resist I gasped. He suddenly pulled away.

You: Kevin…

Kevin: We shouldn't do this…

You: Why shouldn't we?

You asked annoyed.

Kevin: This is wrong.

You: This is not wrong. Love is not wrong.

Kevin: But sex is wrong.

You: It is not wrong. Making-love is not wrong.

Kevin: It is.

You: Please Kevin… I want you.

Kevin: But this is wrong.

You: For my sake please. Please Kevin, I want to feel you. I want to feel the pleasure and let you feel the immense pleasure.

Kevin: *sigh* Ok let's give it a try. I was just scared I will hurt you.

You: I don't care. I only care that I LOVE YOU!!!

Kevin hugged you. You rested your head on his shoulder.

= = =Kevin's POV= = =

You: O.K. Amy I am ready.

Amy smiled. Her smile is so sweet. You picked her up in bridal style and softly threw her on the bed. You got on top of her and locked my lips with her. She slightly opened her mouth and a fight of tongue began. She wrapped her hands around your neck and pulled you closer.

You left her lips and placed your lips on her neck. You gently sucked on her neck. She let out a soft moan. You sucked and kissed all over her exposed skin. You knew she was growing impatient.

Amy: Stop teasing me.

You: You have to learn to be patient.

You smiled and pulled striped down her dress. She shivered in cold.

You: Don't worry Amy, I will make you feel hot.

You kissed from her jaw line to her neck. You found her sweet spot. You bit on it. She let out a loud moan. Her moan was music to your ears. You trailed hot open mouthed kisses from her neck to the valley of her breast. You reached her back and tried to unclasp her bra. She giggled seeing your difficulty.

You: Help.

Amy: Now who is getting impatient, do it yourself.

By much difficulty you unclasped the f***ing thing. You captured her right nipple in your mouth and teased her left one with your fingers. She arched her back and let out a loud moan. You sucked on it even harder. Her breathing was becoming uneven.

Amy- Fuck me, damn it.

You- I have only started and you are impatient.

You trailed kisses down her stomach. You stopped at her panty line.

= = =Amy's POV= = =

"And there he stopped again," you thought.

You flipped him and opened his shirt and kissed down his toned chest. You moved up to nibble on his neck. He let out a slow groan. You moved down and unbuckled his pants and slid them down along with his boxers.

His face flushed up. You smirked seeing his grown erection. You hold it your hand rubbed your thumb on its tip. He let out a loud groan. You licked the tip of it and then slowly engulfed it in your mouth. He was twitching inside your mouth. He held your head between his hands.

He released his hot seed in your mouth and you readily swallowed it. You put his member out and licked your lips.

Kevin- My turn.

He flipped you and tore of your panty.

You- Hey, that was my favorite one.

Kevin- I will buy you another one.

Kevin parted your legs and you blushed a deep shade of red. He licked your clit and shiver ran down your spine. He started sucking on it. He pushed two fingers inside you and you let out loud moan. He added two more fingers and started pumping them in and out. You were moaning like crazy.

At last you came on his fingers and he licked all the juice and sucked you dry. He went up to you lips and kissed you.

Kevin- Satisfied??

You- Not yet.

= = =Kevin's POV= = =

She flipped you and pushed your member through her vagina. She was so warm and tight. She let out a moan of pain.

You- You can stop this if you are getting hurt.

You said with a worried face. She nodded and continued to ride you. The pain on her face vanished and there was only pleasure that light her face. You held his waist and lift her up and down.

You flipped him on her four and pushed from behind with full force. She was moaning like crazy. You let out a groan of pleasure as both of you came at the same time. You pulled him self out and lay down on the bed beside her.

You- I love you Amy.

Amy- I love you too, Kevin.

She said as she cuddled up beside me. I pulled the covers over us and drifted of to sleep.


End file.
